


Force

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vader wonders about the Alderaanian Princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force

**Author's Note:**

> For the Star Wars Flashmeme prompt "Force"

Darth Vader carefully reviewed the reports on his screen. The Alderaanian princess had been put through tortures that had forced confessions from the strongest of warriors, and yet she had not given up.

He had not sensed the Force within her, but with these readings, there was almost no doubt that she had it. For a moment, many years ago, when he had first met the princess, he had been struck by the familiarity of her face and thoughts, and he had wondered. Wondered if she could possibly be Padme's. If she could possibly be his.

But reports from his spies indicated that the girl was entirely devoid of the Force, and no child of Anakin could be that barren. Now that she had withstood the effects of the IT-O, however, Vader was reconsidering. Could she perhaps have some long lost branch of the Force? One that other Force-users could not sense, but that protected her none-the-less?

He had never before heard of such a thing, but that did not completely eliminate the possibility. He should talk to his Master about this. Maybe his Master could force the girl to reveal her secrets.

For some reason that he would not understand for several years, that idea both pleased and bothered Vader.


End file.
